More Than Just A Girl
by TrisHermione13
Summary: Emma Forbes is spending the summer with her cousin Caroline, but something's wrong. Her cousin and all her friends seem out of it, and Caroline is lying to her. Emma just wants the truth. Em may be just a girl, but she's ready to help. Emma will try to help find a certain vamp (coughStefan) and she'll make friends. I dont own TVD or any canon characters, just Emma and my plot line.
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. It takes place between Season 2 and Season 3. If you like it, please review! Your feedback is appreciated- I'm in this to become a better writer. Thanks for reading!**

The pilot's voice crackles over the intercom. "We are now approaching Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for choosing American Airlines."

_No problem_, I answer him in my head. I sigh and tighten my seatbelt. Flying doesn't usually bother me, but today I can't help but feel a little nervous. After all, my parents are usually with me on flights. This time, though, it's just me.

At first, my mother and I were planning on going and renting a cottage on the lake. We had picked out a house, arranged for our mail to be forwarded there, and started packing. However, that all changed when Mom got a call from work. She's an engineer, and she's been wanting a promotion for months. Her boss told her that if she spent the summer in Colorado developing their new product, they would give her the promotion that she had been eyeing. At first she was worried about leaving me, but I had encouraged her to take the job.

"Mom, it's the opportunity of a lifetime. You can't just pass that up," I had said. She had smiled ruefully and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I know, but I'd feel bad making you stay in some boring lab in Colorado," she'd replied. I shrugged.

"I can still go visit Caroline. I haven't seen her in forever, and I can't wait to catch up face to face. Maybe Aunt Liz and Caroline would let me stay with them for the summer," I had smiled. "I'll earn my keep. I bet I could get a job somewhere."

My mother had ruffled my hair. "Look at you, all grown up. I'll consider it, okay? But I don't think I'm ready to send my little girl out into the world just yet."

It had taken weeks to convince her to let me visit Caroline. Even now, I had to email her once a day, and call her twice a week. I had texted her from the airport, and she was already anxious about me.

I feel a jolt and jump out of my daydream. I glance out the window. The plane is touching down. As we cruise to a stop, I stand up and grab my bright green duffel bag from the overhead compartment.

I walk into the Mystic Falls airport and my face breaks into a huge smile. It's already way warmer here than it is back home in Maine. I look around me. The airport is tiny. There's a sign up advertising next year's Miss Mystic Falls competition. Huge floor-to-ceiling windows dominate the cream colored walls, letting sunshine fill every nook and cranny of the space. Bored-looking vendors sit at the usual airport stores- McDonald's, Hudson News, and so on. Comfortable-looking furniture sits just outside of the gates. It's sensible, down to earth, and it's wonderful. Nothing seems to have changed since the last time I came here four years ago.

I look around for Caroline. She's the one who's picking me up. I can't wait to see her again. We're not like most people when it comes to cousin relationships- most of my friends moan and groan when they're being dragged along to family reunions. However, Caroline and I hit it off immediately, and we've kept in touch throughout the years.

I stand on my tiptoes and crane my neck. Finally, I spot the sun glinting off of her signature blonde hair in the corner. I grin and make my way over to her.

She's on her phone, and she doesn't notice me at first. She glances up and looks back down. I laugh.

"Caroline, it's me, Emma!" Her eyes fly up and she flies towards me. She pulls me into a big hug. She pulls back and holds me at an arm's length.

"Oh my gosh, Em! It's so good to see you!" She pulls me back into the hug and I feel surprising strength behind her grip. "You looked so much older, I didn't even recognize you."

I hug her back for a while, then gasp, "Caroline-air..." She lets me go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma! It's so easy to forget sometimes…" Her eyes flash, and she stops quickly. "I'm glad you made it."

I nod. "Me, too! I'm so excited for this summer. We are going to have so much fun." I study her. "You look great too. Older, somehow." I smile. "I'm just so glad too finally see you without a screen in the way."

Caroline grins and throws her arm around my neck. "Well, we should probably get your luggage."

I weave through the crowd behind her and puzzle over her quick subject change. For some reason, my sweet, intelligent cousin is hiding something from me. Why did she change the subject so quickly? What's easy to forget?

All the way out of the airport, Caroline and I catch up. I tell her about my swim meets and soccer tournaments, and she fills me in about her life in Mystic Falls. I learn about her winning the Miss Mystic Falls, her friends, and how school's been. I'm surprised when we leave the airport that we've been talking for almost a half hour. When I'm with Caroline, time always flies.

We walk through the parking lot and I ask mischievously, "So who's this Tyler you've been emailing me about?" Caroline's cheeks flush and she starts fiddling with her hair.

"It's nothing. We're just friends." I let the subject drop, and she asks me, "So how's school been for you?"

"Great," I reply, "I'm excited for high school, but I'm also pretty nervous about it. I just know that I'm going to get hopelessly lost the first day."

We reach the car. I take the handle of the trunk and try to lift it. It won't budge, and I put down my bag. No matter how hard I push, it won't move.

"Oh, here, let me." Caroline walks over and lifts up the heavy trunk as if it weighed nothing. I look at her in wonder.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even get that to move an inch!"

Caroline avoids my eyes. "It must've been stuck or something." She looks at me, and I can see a hint of desperation in her eyes. "Really, Em, it's nothing." I can tell that the subject is bothering her, so I drop my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Caroline. I don't want to fight with you so soon." I blush. "I promise I'm not usually this hostile." Caroline slides into the driver's seat, her old brightness back.

"Don't worry about it, Em!" She grins at me and slams the door. "So you're worried that you'll get lost in high school? You'll do awesome. Oh my gosh, I remember this one time when me and Elena wandered into the senior section of the school…"

Caroline pulls smoothly out of the parking lot. As we cruise down the highway, I study her face. It's animated, describing a funny story where Elena and Caroline accidentally went to a senior class on their first day on ninth grade. As I laugh along with her and ask her questions in the right places, I try to shake off the feeling that something about Caroline is different from before.

After all, what could she possibly be hiding?


	2. Keeping Secrets

When Caroline pulls into the driveway, I can't help but smile.

"It looks just like I remember it." I pull open the door and climb out. I walk around the car and start towards the trunk. In a flash, Caroline beats me to it. She gives me a warm smile.

"I insist." Once again, she effortlessly pushes the trunk open. I reach in and grab my bag. We walk up the front drive.

"You're going to stay in the guest bedroom, because my bed is a lot bigger now and we couldn't fit a cot. Besides, you'll have your own bathroom, which is always a plus." Caroline grins over at me. "We are going to have so much fun. The Founder's Summer Kickoff is coming up, and as always, they're raising money for a cause. I'm on the planning committee- we're not totally sure yet, but I think that it's going to Mystic Falls Elementary. Anyway, it's in town square, and it's not as formal as most of the founder's parties. Usually, the teenagers drive down to the lake and swim. There's this awesome rope swing there, and I know how you love to swim."

"That sounds really fun! I think I packed a suit, I'll have to check."

We reach the front door and Caroline pulls the door open. I kick off my shoes and look around. Just like everything else in Mystic Falls, not much as changed- the same cozy smell, the same wooden furniture, and the same feeling of home. Only the pictures on the walls have changed.

Caroline bites her lip and calls hesitantly," Mom, we're home! I have Emma."

Aunt Liz calls back, "I'm in the kitchen."

I put down my stuff and run farther into the house. As I turn the corner, my aunt looks up and smiles.

"Emma! You're here!" She opens her arms for a hug and I rush into them.

"Hi, Aunt Liz!" My words are muffled by the fabric of her jacket. She lets me go and surveys me. "I know that you've probably been hearing this a lot, but you've gotten so tall!"

It's true. I'm almost taller than her now, so I can study her clearly. She's cut her blonde hair short, and she's definitely lost some weight. When I meet her eyes, I can see that they're tired and a bit wary.

"I got you a _Welcome to Mystic Falls _gift!" She reaches into her bag. I start to protest.

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I insist." She hands me a small black container. I open it and gasp.

"Aunt Liz, it's beautiful!" Inside lies a delicate silver bracelet. Chains link together and twinkling purple stones connect every few strands. In the middle of the necklace lies a clear container. Pressed inside of the container there is a purple flower. I slip it on immediately. It fits my wrist as if it was made for me. "Thank you so much! I'll never take it off!" She smiles and we meet eyes. As I keep looking, they suddenly grow tight and even a bit afraid.

I turn around. Caroline had crept into the room. She hovers on the threshold of the room and leans against the doorframe. When she speaks, her voice is tentative.

"Hi, Mom. I haven't seen you in a while. You always come home so late."

Aunt Liz positions herself behind the table. Her hand rests on the gun in her belt. Her voice is tight. "Work's been busy."

Caroline takes a step forward, her expression hopeful. "Maybe you, me, and Emma can sit down and catch up for a while."

Aunt Liz starts as if just remembering my existence. "Oh, Emma, I actually have to get back to work. I only came to grab something. I'm sorry, maybe some other time." She grabs her badge and rushes out the door before I can say goodbye. Bewildered, I spin and stare at Caroline.

"Car, what was that about? Is everything okay?"

She sighs and sits down in a chair. She rubs her temples. "Yeah, we've just been fighting. You know my mom- also mad about something." She props her head up on her hands. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

I shake my head. "You look exhausted. I'll make some sandwiches."

"Thanks, Em."

I shrug. "No problem." I start looking around. I rely on my memory of the kitchen cabinets and gather materials.

"So I want to know all about you. How's life?"

I laugh. "It's been great." I tell her about my friends, school, and my soccer team as I bustle around the kitchen. Caroline wants to hear every mundane detail of my life. I'm filling her in on the last eight grade dance when it happens. I stand on my toes and open a cabinet that I remember holds the bread. I grope around with my fingers. However, instead of landing on the bread, my fingers find a small glass jar in the back on the cabinet. Puzzled, I pull it out and stare. The jar is full to the brim with the same delicate purple flowers that are on my bracelet. I pull one out and hold it up to the light. I turn and hold it up to Caroline.

"Caroline, what's this?" She looks up and her eyes widen. She rushes over and grabs the jar.

"It's nothing!" Caroline quickly places the jar back where it belongs and slams the cabinet door shut. "It's nothing to be worried about. Really."

I sigh. "Caroline, are you sure everything's okay? Why are you upset about the flowers? Your mother probably wants to make a bouquet or something."

She gives a high, false laugh. "I know. I guess I was just… upset that she didn't tell me! I'll talk to her later."

I want to tell her, _I'm not stupid. I know that something is up_, but how can I accuse my cousin of lying to me? She'd be so hurt, and if I was wrong, our relationship would suffer, so I close my mouth and turn away. I open the cabinet next to the flowers and find the bread.

"There it is." I lay out the supplies and start to make two sandwiches. I can't meet Caroline's eyes. The doorbell rings and Caroline stands.

"Wow, it's been busy. I'll get that." She rests her hand on mine. "Look, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. You should probably get that."

She walks down the hall and I hear the sound of the door opening. I finish the sandwiches and dump them onto a paper plate. I make my way towards the voices in the front hall. As I approach, they become clearer. A familiar sounding female voice sounds out.

"We've got a new lead. There was an animal attack in Texas that sounds exactly like him. It's him, I can tell."

A bored-sounding male voice cuts in. "I told her I'd check it out, but it's nothing to get excited about, Barbie."

"Damon…" The girl warns. Caroline speaks up.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He mentored you when you turned. I thought that you'd want to know."

This is making no sense. An animal attack that sounds like him? Who's _him?_ And what does turned mean? Caroline replies as I step through the door.

"I do, but…" As if sensing my arrival, Caroline turns around and gestures to me. "Elena, Damon, meet Emma- my cousin."


	3. Damon and Elena

**Thanks so much to everyone who put this story on Story Alert! I love reviews, so don't hesitate to leave one! :) Thanks for reading.**

In front of me stand a girl and a boy. The girl is pretty, with dark brown eyes and straight brown hair. Although her demeanor is mostly cheerful, her eyes are sad. She's wearing a light blue shirt and dark jeans. She smiles at me. "Hi Emma! My name is Elena."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." I shake her hand and glance over at Caroline. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It's just that I finished the sandwiches."

Elena bites her lip and shakes her head. "No, you're fine."

I'm about to back out of the room when the boy speaks up.

"Sandwiches sound great. Why don't you make us some?" He raises his eyebrows, and I can tell that it's not really a suggestion. He's what some girls might call attractive. He's pretty tall, he has black hair, and his eyes are a piercing blue. However, something about him tells me to stay away. He steps closer and I automatically take a step back. He cocks his head and I take another step back. I throw a panicked look at Caroline.

The boy looks surprised and a little indignant. "What's wrong with Barbie Jr.?"

Elena is stifling a giggle. Caroline replies, "It's called common sense, Damon."

He throws me a baffled look. "Odd." He stares at me and tries again. His eyes widen and he says, "Why don't you go make us some sandwiches?" I cross my arms and he rolls his eyes.

"Liz got to her, huh?"

I manage to find my voice. "What do you mean?"

He frowns at me. "Nothing you need to know."

I sigh. "Caroline, I'm going to go unpack."

She nods. Elena steps in front of Damon and says, "Ignore him. He's not usually this standoffish." Damon looks offended.

"Yes, I am!"

I laugh a little and Elena looks relieved.

Caroline claps her hands together. "So Elena, we should probably start planning Senior Prank Night. We need to make these memories now. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Elena replies, "Ok. But first… can we talk about… you know." Caroline glances at me and I can tell that I'm getting in the way of something.

"I'd better go unpack." I edge past Damon and Elena and run up the stairs. I turn around at the top. "It was nice meeting you guys." I run into my new room and start to unpack.

About an hour later, my room is fully organized. All of my clothes are put away, and I've put all of my toiletries in the bathroom drawers. I stand back and survey my work. I'm like my mother in that I can't stand having a messy room. It drives me absolutely nuts. I sit on the bed and think about my encounter with Damon and Elena. Elena seems nice, and I can already tell that Damon doesn't like me. The feeling is mutual. It's not hate as much as some kind of unexplainable apprehension. Once again, I wonder who the boy that they mentioned is. I know that it's none of my business, but I can't help but be curious. I resist the urge to thunder downstairs and demand an answer. The three of them are still downstairs talking.

_I need to get out of the house_, I realize. I've turned completely paranoid, wondering about missing boys and secrets. I grab my book and throw on a jacket. I thunder downstairs and poke my head into the kitchen.

"Caroline, I'm going to go for a walk into town square."

"Okay, do you remember the way?"

"I think so. If Aunt Liz comes home, my phone will be on ring if she wants to contact me."

There's an awkward silence, and I can tell that I've interrupted something important once again.

I wave goodbye and leave. I walk down the street with no real destination in mind. Eventually, I find myself in what seems to be the town square. People stream about all around me. I wander over to a pretty little fountain and study the design. The stone is masterfully carved, with intricate designs weaving in, out, and around the base. The water streams out from a flower with open petals at the top. I sit down and dip my fingers into the water. It feels nice, and I trail my hand through it, enjoying the ripples that they leave behind. I extract my hand and shake the water off. I reach into my bag and check my phone. There are no texts, so I pull out my book.

I open the first page and read the first line- _First the colors. Then the humans. That's usually how I see things. Or at least, how I try._ I try to let go of the confusing events of the past few hours and let myself get lost in the story.


	4. Jeremy

After about 150 pages and at least an hour, I put down my book and look around. The sun has sunk even lower into the light darkening sky, and the square is almost empty. I check my watch and cringe. It's 5:30 already, and I need to get home for dinner. I check my phone. I have one text from Caroline.

**Caroline- dinner at 6… me you and mom**

I text her back, feeling a bit guilty for setting out on my own so soon after my arrival.

**Emma- on my way :)**

I shove my book into my bag and tuck my phone into my pocket. I give the fountain one last glance and try to memorize its location in the park. It seems like it could be nice if I ever need a place to sort out my thoughts and relax. I'm heading back towards Caroline's when I notice the boy on the bench.

His dark hair is spiked up, and his eyes are narrowed in concentration. He's reading what looks like an old journal. He plays with the gigantic ring on his finger. It looks a little bit like Caroline's new ring. He looks familiar, and I try to figure out where I've seen him before. When I realize who it is, I laugh.

"No way- Jeremy Gilbert?"

He jumps and snaps the book shut. He looks up.

"Um, yeah… I'm sorry, I don't…"

I step forward. "Emma Forbes, Caroline's cousin. We hung out the entire time the last time I came to Mystic Falls."

His eyes light up in recognition. "Oh, hey! Are you here with Caroline?"

"Nope, just me. I came to read." I hold up my book.

"Is it any good?"

"It's amazing! I cry like a baby every time I finish it." I gesture towards his book. "How about yours?"

He glances down like he's forgotten that he was holding it in the first place. "Yeah, pretty good. It was written by my ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert. He was one of the founders."

"That sounds interesting." I check my watch. It's 5:50. I sigh. "Oh, jeez… I'm almost late for dinner."

Jeremy says, "Are you going back to Caroline's?" I nod, and he says, "I'm headed there too. My sister is at Caroline's, and I need to talk to her anyway."

"Oh, Elena? I met her earlier. She seems really nice."

We start making our way back. As we walk, we relive old memories.

"Do you remember the time we tried to prank Mrs. Lockwood at the movie theater?"

"How could I forget? I was banned from that place for at least three months. And that one time at the community swimming pool…"

"OK, in my defense, I didn't know that that cat belonged to your mother…"

Jeremy is easy to talk to. We never run out of things to say, and it never gets awkward. Before I know it, we're already home. We walk up to the front porch and I pull open the door. I hang up my coat and call, "Caroline, I'm home!"

I turn to Jeremy. "They're probably still in the kitchen. Oh, I forgot to mention- your sister brought Damon."

Jeremy grimaces. "They've been hanging out a lot this summer." He shrugs. "Damon's a nice guy, but he's got a pretty big head." He directs this towards the kitchen door.

I nod. "I don't think he likes me all that much."

Jeremy asks, "Why not?"

I wince a little from the memory and fill Jeremy in. He grins. "Yeah, well, Damon's not used to girls not falling all over themselves to go out with him." I laugh.

"I didn't want to be mean or anything, I was just kind of intimidated." I kick off my shoes and gesture towards the kitchen door. "Shall we?" We head towards the kitchen door, and I push it open.

Caroline and Elena are hunched over a large map lying on the kitchen counter. When the door opens, Caroline folds the map before I can study it too closely. Damon is leaning against the kitchen counter eating (what else?) a sandwich. He raises an eyebrow at Jeremy, and Jeremy shrugs.

I step forward and explain, "I ran into Jeremy in the park, and we decided to walk back together."

Caroline folds the map into eighths and sticks it into her pocket. "That's fine, Em. It turns out that Mom's going to be late, so we're going to eat a little later." I nod.

Elena stands and walks over to Jeremy. "We should probably get going. Thanks for having us, Caroline." Caroline gives her a hug.

"No problem. If you ever need to talk, you know who to go to."

Damon puts down the sandwich and follows Elena. "See you, Barbie." He smiles and raises an eyebrow at me. I cross my arms. The smile drops and he shakes his head. "I give up," he say, clearly frustrated. He walks out without another word. I wait until I hear the door close and turn to Caroline.

"A sandwich? Really?" She laughs and the tension in the room dissipates.

"Elena made it. Will you help me set the table?" "Sure." I grab the plates from her arms and set them up around the small dining room table. I carry everything we need for dinner from the kitchen to the dining room. As the oven timer goes off, I hear the door open. I look up at Caroline.

"Your mom is home." She nods. She bites her lip and stares at the ground. When she looks up, her eyes are wary. The kitchen door swings open and Aunt Liz walks in. She sets down her belt and peels off her coat.

"How was work, Aunt Liz?" I ask. I set down the napkins that I'm holding and give her a quick hug.

"It was fine. We're working on security for the Founder's Summer Kickoff." She unclips her gun and puts it on a high shelf. "What's for dinner?"

Caroline answers, "We're having spaghetti and meatballs." Aunt Liz stares at her for just a second too long.

"That's fine." She heaves a sigh and plops down into her chair. Instead of taking the seat next to her mother as usual, Caroline sits down next to me. For a while, there is no conversation but that of the silverware clinking on the plates. I try to break the tense silence.

"I ran into Jeremy Gilbert today in town." Aunt Liz puts down her fork and wipes her mouth.

"He seems like a nice young man. I remember the trouble you two used to get into together." I nod and the table falls back into its uneasy silence. I sigh and lay down my fork.

"May I please be excused?" I ask. Caroline lies her fork down as well.

"I'll come with you," she says. We clear our places and I lean against the kitchen counter. "Are you okay?" I ask her in a low voice. "I didn't know that it was that bad."

She shrugs. "Mom's under a lot of pressure from work. We'll get her back after the kickoff." She walks out into the backyard and I follow her. We sit on the porch steps and just watch the stars. She sighs.

"Emma, if you're going to hang out with Jeremy this summer, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"You already know that his parents died, but Elena and Jeremy also just lost Jenna." I gasp. She keeps going. "I just wanted you to know. Elena's having… boyfriend problems, and Jeremy's girlfriend is going to be away all summer. I'm glad that you're here to take his mind off of everything."

"Thanks for telling me." I try to lighten the mood. I point at the sky. "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Car!"

She punches my arm. I can tell it was meant to be light, but it stings. "Emma, you're forgetting the most important part. Go on, say it…"

I laugh and roll my eyes, but I still join in when Caroline starts the rhyme. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have the wish I wish tonight." We close our eyes and cross our fingers. Caroline stands.

"See? It wasn't that bad, now was it?" I giggle and she helps me up. "Let's get inside. Elena brought cookies over, and I'm not eating them all by myself."

**Thanks for reading guys! If you like it, don't hesitate to review! :)**


	5. The King of Beach Balls

When I wake up, I find a handwritten note on my bedside table. Yawning, I sit up and read it. It's in Caroline's neat script, and it's so small that I have to squint to see it.

_Emma- I went out to plan the summer kickoff. Breakfast on the table, help yourself! Love, C :)_

I rub my eyes and plop back down on the pillow. I close my eyes and stretch. I heave myself out of bed and rub my eyes. I grab jeans and a tee from the closet and stumble into the bathroom. I slip on the clothes and stare at myself in the mirror. A lot of people say that I look like my mother- we have the same light blue eyes, same pale complexion, same petite build, and the same crooked smile. However, I can only imagine that my strawberry blonde hair and small feet come from my father.

I never really knew him. Him and my mother divorced pretty soon after I was born, and she hates talking about him. She says that he's not worth our breath, but I wish that I could meet him at least once. When Uncle Bill and Aunt Liz split up, at least Caroline got to visit him. Still, it's hard to miss him too much. After all, how could you miss something that you've never even had?

I flick the lights off and start walking downstairs. In the kitchen, the light is streaming through the tall glass windows. True to her word, Caroline has left a bagel out for me on the counter. I slide a paper plate underneath it and carry it out to the porch. On the way out, I grab my notebook.

I walk out onto the porch and let the door slam behind me. My bare feet feel nice against the grainy wood. I sit down on the wicker chair behind me. I cross my legs underneath me and close my eyes, enjoying the gentle sun caressing my back. I lean back and open my notebook. I flip the pages until I end up on my latest story. I pick up my pencil and tap it against my lips. After a minute of contemplation, I lean in and start writing.

"No way- Emma Forbes?" I jump and look up. I blink the sun out of my eyes and laugh. I hit him playfully with my notebook.

"Jeez, Jeremy, way to give me a heart attack." He grins and plops down next me.

"Well, now you know how it feels."

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Jeremy puts his hands behind his head and leans back.

"Caroline met me at the Grill. I work there over the summer, by the way. Anyway, she recruited me for decorations for the kickoff. She said that all the supplies are here, and she asked me to ask you to help." He takes a breath. "She said a lot more, but there's the gist of it."

I stand and offer my hand to Jeremy. I pull him up and reply, "Of course I'll help. Where are the supplies?" "In her room."

"I'll get them. You wait here."

When I get into Caroline's room, I don't see the supplies right away. I sigh. Looks like I'll be snooping. I open her desk drawer and move a few papers. There's nothing but last year's planner and some old homework assignments. I shut the drawer and bend down. I tug the next drawer down open and catch a glimpse of brightly colored paper. Bingo. I pull out the papers and scan their contents. Caroline has left us detailed instructions, stencils, pencils, and even possible ideas for decorations. I lift them out.

I'm about to walk out when I realize that the bottom of the drawer is… uneven. "That's weird…" I mutter to myself. _Don't snoop. Emma. Don't snoop._ I try to argue with myself. _It's nothing. Just leave it!_

However, the temptation is too strong to resist. I kneel down and feel around the corners. Sure enough, one corner is sticking up. I slide my fingers underneath it and pull up. I gasp and lean in.

Underneath the false bottom, Caroline has lined up five wooden stakes. They start out thick and narrow down into a fine point. I lean forward and tentatively extend a few shaking fingers towards the stakes. The wood is smooth, and the tip is sharp to the touch.

"Emma, did you find it?" I look up, startled. Jeremy is leaning against the door frame. His expression darkens when he sees the open drawer. I stand and point towards the stakes.

"Jeremy… what are those?"

"I don't know." I step forward. I try to make my voice hard, but it comes out pleading.

"All that I ask of you is the truth, Jeremy. I've been lied to from the very minute that I stepped off of the plane a week ago. Please…"

Instead of being angry like I expected, Jeremy's expression softens. "I know how that feels- being lied to all the time. My sister and I had a lot of secrets from each other back before…" His voice trails off. My shoulders slump and I feel my anger dissipate.

"I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you, Jer. I mean, you probably have no idea what they're doing here. Why would my cousin have five weapons in her bedroom drawer? Why would she freak over those little purple flowers?" I'm rambling, and my voice is getting hysterical. I try to calm down. "I know that none of this is any of my business, but…I'm just sick of all of the secrets. If Caroline is hurting, I want to help."

I look up. Jeremy is thinking. "Well, then let's not have any."

"Any what?"

"Any secrets. I'm sick of them too, you know. I've gone through so much- I've given up so much- I should be in on the loop!" I don't understand what he's talking about, but I let him ramble. My stomach is already twisting in guilt from snooping around Caroline's room. I don't want to mess with anyone else's life.

"So we tell each other everything?" I lean back. "I like it."

Jeremy nods. He starts pacing. "We won't just spill everything, but if we're asked directly, we tell each other."

I smile and we meet eyes. "Thanks, Jer. I'm really sorry for back there."

He smiles. "We'd better clean this up." As we put the drawer back where it belongs, I make a pledge to myself. No more snooping.

We set up on the back porch. The theme for the kickoff is beach fun, so I'm cutting out little suns and shovels. Caroline has already bought streamers, and we still have to stuff goody bags with little beach goods. Jeremy reclines in a lawn chair and blows up beach balls.

"Heads up!" He finishes and punts a beach ball over to me. I catch it neatly.

"Nice throw." He picks up the next ball. I drop the ball next to me and pick my scissors back up. I'm concentrating on getting the edges of the suns perfect when the next ball hits me. I look up into Jeremy's sly face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

I dart down and pick up the beach ball. "Bring it on!" I throw my ball towards him and he ducks. He pops up and makes a (_what now_?) gesture. He fires a beach ball and I throw my arms up to protect my face. It bounces off harmlessly and rolls over to him. He picks it up and I squeak, "I surrender!"

I pick the beach ball up and throw it over to him. He drops it in the bag and sits back down.

"Get back to work, my loyal subject!"

"Yes, O King of Beach Balls." I plop back down and start cutting out little waves. As we cut, we talk. He tells me about the high school at Mystic Falls.

"It's pretty big, but it was kind of hard for me to get lost my first few days."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Elena," he deadpans. "It was like I had my own personal bodyguard. She literally escorted me to every single class."

"She seems really nice."

Jeremy shrugs. "Yeah, she is, but since she's my sister, I'm not sure I'm allowed to say so."

"I guess I should pull out my handy dandy sister handbook," I tease. My voice gets wistful, and I admit, "I wish I had a sister."

"Please, take mine!"

The time passes quickly, and before I know it, we're finished. I stretch and stand up.

"That's it. We're out of paper, beach balls, and pretty much anything that we can hang up."

Jeremy stands and pulls on his coat. "I guess I should get home," he says reluctantly.

"Yeah…" I push in my chair and we start walking around the house.

"The Kickoff is Thursday, right?" he asks. I nod. "Tomorrow they're hanging everything up in town square. We should work together on it."

"Definitley. Meet you by the fountain at one?"

"Sure.' I wave goodbye and watch his retreating figure. I stay there long after he's disappeared.

_I think I've made my first friend in Mystic Falls._ I smile and walk back into the house.


	6. Prep Day

**This is kind of a fluffy in between chapter. Emma finally meets Matt! Not as much serious stuff, but oh well :) It's coming. Thanks so much for reading! :D **

CHAPTER 6

"Emma! Wake up!"

_Just five more minutes…_

"Emma! I'm not kidding! Get up!"

_Maybe in a little bit…_

"Okay, you asked for it."

My drowsy brain only has a second to try and process what she could possibly mean. As realization dawns, it's too late. Caroline pulls off my covers and flicks the lights on. I sit bolt upright and rub my eyes. It takes a second for the room to shift into focus. I blink the dark spots out of my eyes and look out the window. It's still dark outside. I wrap my arms around myself.

"Caroline, it's 6 A.M. in the morning!" I cry indignantly. She walks in and sits on my bed. She's wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Her hair is already perfectly curled, and her makeup has been applied with painstaking attention to detail. She shrugs.

"I know."

"Um… may I ask why you woke me up so early?"

Caroline looks at me like I'm the one that's losing it. "The kickoff prep starts at 8, so since I'm the coordinator, I figured that we should be an hour early. Waking up now gives us an hour to get ready."

I stare at her for a second, and then burst into laughter. I hug her and giggle, "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Caroline thinks for a moment. "Oops, I guess I forgot. Sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," I reply. My insides twist with guilt. I've exactly been a great cousin for the past week- snooping, sneaking around, and hanging out with Jeremy more than Caroline. "I haven't seen you at all, and it's mostly my fault."

"Don't worry about it. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, okay?"

I nod. "Okay." She stands and starts to walk out. "I'm really sorry," I call to her retreating back.

"Don't say sorry so much, Emma!" She shuts the door and I get dressed as quickly as I can. I run a brush through my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. As an afterthought, I grab a book without looking at the cover. I run downstairs. Caroline tosses me a yogurt.

"Can you eat on the go?" I nod and pull on my boots. When we step through the door, the chilly air hits me and I shiver. Caroline notices and orders "Go get a coat!"

I try to protest, "I'm from the North. Trust me, this is nothing." She doesn't answer. She points towards the coat rack and I cave. I shrug on a coat and step out of the house.

"Are we walking?" I zip up the coat.

"Yeah, it's not far. The decorations are all there, so we're good," Caroline replies.

"Got it," I say. I search my brain for something to say. "What are we doing when we get there?"

Caroline tucks her hands in her pocket and replies, "We're setting up the check in desk. When people come in, they sign their names so we know who volunteered."

I squint and see the spires of a tent in the distance. "Is there much to set up?"

Caroline's eyes widen. "Definitely! We're cleaning up the lake where people swing, and we have to hang up everything in the dining hall. I think we're on check in until twelve, because most people should be there by then."

We sink into a comfortable silence, our shoulders idly bumping against each other as we walk. The sky is a pleasant dove gray, and a few birds fly overhead. The sun is rising slowly on the horizon. We cross the street that snakes around the park. The tent slowly comes into view. "Cool…" I whisper. The air is still chilly, but it's already warmer than when we left. We walk inside the tent. Two folding tables lay on the hard-packed ground, and some chairs are tossed into the corner. Caroline lets out an irritated sigh.

"Seriously? I told Matt and his friends to set up the chairs, not leave them lying in a heap." She sighs and crosses her arms. "I guess it's up to me and you, Em."

I look down. "I'll try, but I'm warning you now, I'm not strong." Caroline shrugs.

"On three?"

"Sure." I crouch and try to lift. The table is heavier than I expected. I let out an involuntary grunt and almost drop the table on my toes. Almost immediately, the weight on my side seems to go away. I lift it higher and glance over at Caroline.

"Let's carry it to the front." We stagger over and Caroline kicks the bottom down. We push it over and I gasp. I start breathing heavily. "You okay?" I nod a little. Between breaths, I reply,

"Heavier… than… I…thought…" I gasp. Caroline nods.

"God, Matt's been a jerk lately. It's like he wants this fundraiser to fail." After I catch my breath, we pull up the chairs and get comfy. Caroline explains exactly how to use the sheets that tell everyone where to go, and to make absolutely sure that everyone signs in. In an effort to brighten up the dreary tent, we hang up signs advertising the kickoff tomorrow.

"Someone's coming!" Despite myself, I feel a twinge of excitement. I spin around and ask breathlessly, "Can I please sign them in?" It's so childish, but I can't help it. After all, I'm definitely Caroline's cousin. I guess getting excited about this kind of thing is in my blood. I slide into my seat as the guy reaches the counter.

I smile at him, and after a second, his mouth quirks up at the corners too. I gesture towards the sign in sheet. "Are you here for set-up?"

He starts a little, like I've surprised him. "Uh, yeah. It's Donovan. Matt Donovan." I look up. _So this is the table carrying Matt_. I look down and shuffle through the D's.

"Um… it looks like you're on the food and drinks committee. It says that you're carrying the supplies in from the truck." He frowns. He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"Are you sure? I signed up for the lake. I was supposed to help put up the rope swings." I look back down at his file.

"No, it says food and drinks. Should I ask Caroline? She went right around back." He stiffens, his eyes hardening. He crosses his arms and leans back a little.

"No. Don't ask her…" It's too late. Caroline has already ducked under the tent. When she sees Matt, her eyes narrow.

"Don't ask me what, Matt?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.

He takes a step back and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Nothing. I, uh, I better get back to my truck."

Caroline repeats, "Ask me what?"

I step forward and immediately regret it. "Matt just thought there might've been a mistake with his assignment."

Caroline shakes her head. "Nope, no mistake. You're on food and drinks with Aimee Carter. I thought that you would work well together. You seemed pretty cozy last summer." Matt shakes his head. "Fine." He storms off and I look at Caroline. I look down and busy myself with shuffling the papers on the clipboard. My face feels hot, and I can tell that I'm starting to blush. My face is weird that way. If something embarrassing or awkward happens, even if it's not happening to me, my face decides to burst into flames. I try to keep my tone casual.

"So that was Table Matt, huh?" I turn and lean against the table. Caroline leans against it next to me and sighs. She takes her time answering. She rubs her temples and closes her eyes.

"The one and only." She covers her face with her hands and sighs. "I'm such a shallow, selfish girl, aren't I? Matt and I broke up this summer. That Aimee Carter girl was flirting with him literally non-stop and I got jealous. There was… other stuff, and he broke it off." She shrugs. "So I made him do the heavy lifting all day."

I try to comfort her. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the most moral thing ever, but if he likes Aimee, maybe you're helping them get together."

She smiles at me. "You never know." However, something in the distance catches her eyes. "Oh! More people! Okay, we have about two hundred volunteers. You ready for a crazy day?" In response, I slide into my chair and hold up my pencil and pink highlighter.

"Of course I'm ready!" Then the first volunteer steps up, and there's no time to think anymore. Caroline wasn't kidding when she said that it would be crazy. Every time I send someone away, someone else steps up to take their place. I've flipped through my files so many times that they're starting to rip from overuse. At first, I try to make small talk, but soon people get irritated with the line's slow pace. I stop looking up after a while. I just ask for someone's name and send them alone. The sun inches up towards the sky. The day is unusually warm. Beads of sweat start to form on the back of my neck. Eventually, I peel off my jacket and roll up the sleeves of my shirt. I send Fell, Blair on her way and call, "Next!"

"Ugh, not you again." As soon as I hear the voice, my heart sinks. I look up, take a deep breath, and force myself to smile.

"Hello, Damon." Damon leans on the table.

"Hello, Blondie Jr." I lean back a little. _Why am I so afraid of this one guy? _I wonder._ It's irrational. He's never done anything to you..._ I try to make myself lean forward, but I can't do it. I catch sight of Elena behind him.

"Hey, Elena," I say.

Elena smiles, "Hey, Emma. What's up?"

I shrug. "Not much. I'm meeting Jeremy in…" I check my watch, "An hour. Did he come with you guys?" Damon smirks.

"Nope. He's still at home, video chatting his girlfriend." He crosses his eyes and raises an eyebrow. I laugh uneasily.

"Um…cool. Who's his girlfriend?"

"Bonnie Bennett," Elena answers, "She's visiting her dad's side of the family this summer." I smile. Jeremy deserves someone nice, I think to myself. I flip through my papers and run my finger down the G column.

"Gilbert, Gilbert… oh, here it is! You're hanging up decorations in town square." I glance up and gather my courage. "Um, what's your last name, Damon?" He's already leaving. He turns around.

"It doesn't matter, and I'm not telling _you_." His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. I ignore the irrational stab of hurt his words leave._ Don't take him seriously,_ I chide myself; _Don't let him get to you._ He continues. "I'm blowing this popsicle stand. I've got places to go, people to see. Bye, Blondie Jr. Bye Elena." He stuffs his hands into his jackets pockets and strides away. Puzzled, I turn to Elena and laugh a little. She shrugs and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"So did you say town square?" I nod. "I guess I better go."

I nod again, feeling a little stupid. I grin and say, "It was nice seeing you." She waves and walks away. I look up Smith, Jamie and realize that my line has finally thinned out. I stand and stretch. I glance around. Over the course of the day, someone has brought in a cooler. I open it tentatively and find cans of lemonade. I grab one and pop it open. I go back to my seat and watch Caroline finish up with her line. She sends a short girl towards the lake and sighs.

"Is it really done, or am I just hallucinating and I've gone completely crazy?"

I pretend to consider it. "Hmm… do you think that you're done with the Kickoff for the day?"

She looks offended. "Of course not! I have to make sure everyone is doing their jobs, check the food, test the rope swing safety, and meet with the other planners…"

I interrupt him. "Nope, you're not crazy-you're still the same Caroline." We dissolve into giggles.

"But seriously Emma, you need to get out and make friends! Have fun! It's summer. You need to enjoy yourself here."

I lean back and take a sip. "Don't worry, I am. I'm meeting Jeremy in a little less than an hour."

Caroline grins, satisfied. "Perfect," she says, "You know, there's a pick up soccer league that plays every few weeks. You should join."

"Good idea. I'll have to look into that," I reply.

Caroline leans forward and puts her hand over mine. "No, we can. I want to get to know you this summer. I know I've been busy." I start to protest when her phone buzzes. She throws me an apologetic look and glances at the screen. Her face lights up. "It's Tyler! Do you mind if I…" I shake my head. She opens the message and scans it. "He needs help with some decorations." She looks up and shakes her head playfully. "I should probably check that. Do you mind…?"

I ignore the small, selfish part of me that wants her to stay. "No, I don't mind." She grins and hurries off. I check my phone. It's 12:30. I have an entire hour to do whatever I want. _I wonder what that stream everyone's always talking about is like…_ On a whim, I tuck my phone into my pocket and set off.

It turns out the stream isn't as far away as I thought. After five minutes, I'm perched on a smooth rock. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I got here. My toes brush the lazily moving water. I make letters in the surf with the tips of my toes. I watch the small group of people testing the swings. _I should probably ask if they need help._

I stand and call, "Do you guys need help?" A girl looks up and nods. I slip into my shoes and jog over. She explains how to throw the rope over a low bough and climb up to secure it. I help chuck the rope over, and I spot the girl as she scurries up the tree. She's pretty high up, but she's as relaxed as though she's on the ground. She leans over and ties the rope.

"Tug on it to test it!" She calls down. I nod and tug as hard as I can on the knot. It holds. Some other people come over to try, and it still stays.

"Do you need help getting down?" I ask. She grins mischievously.

"Nope, I'm going the fun way!" Before I can ask exactly which way that would be, she throws herself onto the rope swing and jumps into the cool water. When she hits, the splash is so big that it even hits me. I squeal and jump out of the way. The girl comes up grinning. "Refreshing!"

Another girl with light brown hair laughs, "Wow, Alex. Is it cold?" Alex swims up to the shore and pulls herself onto the bank. She shrugs.

"I wasn't planning on admitting this, but yes!" Everyone, including Alex, laughs. Someone throws her one of the decorative towels. She shivers and wraps herself in it. I walk up and introduce myself.

"I'm Emma, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Alex, and this is Isabella." She gestures towards the girl who asked her if the water was cold. Isabella waves.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" We chatter a little and I find out that they're going into the same grade as me in the fall. Alex asks if I play any sports, and I tell her about soccer. The two exchange smiles. "Hey, you should come try out for our pick up league! Our other friends, Aimee and Mary, play too." Isabella suggests. I brighten.

"Really? My cousin told me about that! It sounds really fun." We exchange phone numbers. We make another swing and somehow, we get into a weird conversation.

"So if a British person and an Irish person got married and had kids, which accent would they have?"

"It depends on the parent they see the most! I'm going to say Irish."

"I wish I had a British accent! I would never shut up!" We burst into laughter until Alex's phone buzzes. She looks down and makes a face. "It's my mom. Isabella, we have to go home." She turns to me. "I'll text you about the pick up league, okay?" I nod and they walk away. I check my phone. It's 12:53. I text Jeremy.

**Emma- On my way to the fountain **

**Jeremy- See you there. The king of beach balls commands that you are not late**

I grin and roll my eyes.

**Emma- your loyal subject is pretty tired :) **

**Jeremy- that's no excuse. Mush, mush!**

**Thanks again! :)**


	7. Prep Day, Part 2

When I get to the fountain, Jeremy's back is turned. _Perfect_, I think. I creep up on him. At the last second, I hit his shoulders. Instead of jumping, he just turns and smiles.

"Hey, Emma," he says patiently.

"Hey, Jeremy," I smile ruefully. "I really thought that I had you there." He shrugs.

"I'm pretty hard to scare. That one time in the park was a fluke. It'll never happen again," he replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"That sounds like another challenge."

"Maybe it is," Jeremy replies. I grin and survey the carnage that is the decoration table. The streamers are in a heap, and the suns that we cut out are mixed in with the sunglasses. The balloons are deflated. I bite my lip and put my hands on my hips. _I've got my work cut out for me,_ I think. I look up and take in Jeremy's innocent expression. "Are you ready to start?" I ask.

He makes a face. "Already?"

I shrug. "Sorry. I guess I'm being pushy. We don't know to start yet." When I reach the word pushy, Jeremy's face clouds. His eyes shift over my shoulder and his eyes widen. I shiver and look behind me. There's nothing there, but Jeremy looks transfixed. "Jeremy?" I falter. "Um… are you alright?" He jumps and rubs his eyes.

"Uh… yeah. Sure, I guess we could start." He turns quickly and starts sorting through piles.

Ten minutes later, we've managed to sort out the table. Even though he keeps insisting that he's fine, Jeremy seems preoccupied. He hasn't explained the incident from before, and I doubt that he's going to. I keep stealing glances at him when I'm almost sure that he isn't looking. He's forcing himself to be merry. I make myself laugh at his half-hearted jokes. I try to make conversation.

"So have you been to this kickoff before?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… did you like it?"

"I guess."

"Cool."

"Yep."

Twenty minutes later, the decorations are done, but our conversation has gone absolutely nowhere. I hop down from the table I've been decorating and cross my arms.

"Okay, Jeremy- I've been trying to ignore this for the past half hour, but you really seem out of it. Can I help? Was it something I said? If I'm being too pushy, you can ignore me, but just…" I trail off. "Jer? Are you alright? I… I'm sorry."

He certainly doesn't look alright. His face has gone pale, and he's looking over my shoulder once again. His voice is hoarse when he whispers, "Anna?"

Now I'm getting scared. I reach out and touch his arm. When my fingers make contact, he jumps and blinks hard. For a second, we just stare at each other, fighting a silent battle through the empty air. The world has gone silent. It seems like even the birds can feel the tension in the air. I break first.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I just want the truth," I whisper.

He sighs and throws his hands in the air. "Fine, Emma! Do you really want the truth? I see my dead girlfriends when something reminds me of them! I don't know how, I don't why, I just do! Alright?"

His face is completely serious. For some reason, this strikes me as utterly hilarious. I cover my mouth and close my eyes. I can't hold in my laughter any longer. I start to giggle, which turns into a belly laugh, which dissolves in absolute hysteria. I manage to compose myself and I wipe my eyes.

"Ok, Jeremy. I get that you can't tell me the truth. Seriously, do you think that I'm that gullible?" He frowns.

"I wasn't lying."

I study him closely. I've always been able to read people well, and I can always catch someone in a lie. Somehow, Jeremy seems genuine. I sigh. "Let's say that I believed you. What reminded you of your… girlfriend?"

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "You said that you were being pushy. Anna said that when we met."

I don't know what to say. What can I say? How do I respond to a boy that claims that he can see dead people? _But this isn't just some boy_, I argue, _this is Jeremy. We don't lie to each other. We promised._ I hug myself and stare at the pavement. After what seems like an eternity, I look up and we lock eyes.

"I believe you," I whisper. His face breaks out into a smile.

"So… what now?"

"I guess we test it," I reply. "Would you be comfortable with that?" He nods. "Okay, so what else did Anna say or do?"

He thinks for a moment. "We ran into each other at a school dance once. She said that she was homeschooled, and she told me to humor her." I take a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll try," I reply. "Um, this is my first school dance, so humor me." Jeremy shakes his head.

"No, there's nothing. She's not here."

I sigh. "We can research it. How about tomorrow, after the kickoff?"

"Sounds good," he replies. His eyes widen.

"Is it Anna?"

"Nope, it's Caroline!" I look down on what we still have to hang up and grimace.

"Quick, make it look like we're working!" We spring towards the table and pick up the same sun. I start laughing and drop it at the same time Jeremy lets it go. I dive under the table and pick it up as my cousin reaches the table. I look up and try to rearrange my face into an innocent expression. I smile and stand up as quickly as I can.

"Hey, Caroline!" Jeremy says. "We've been working hard over here. Whew… lots of suns to hang up!" He wipes his brow. It's so obvious. I cover my mouth to hide a smile.

"Um… cool?" Caroline says. "Look, if you guys see Matt, tell him to get his butt over the bandstand. He left everything all over the place!" She starts to storm away when she looks back. She takes in our progress. "And, uh, good luck with those suns." She walks away and we collapse into laughter.

"Lots of suns to hang up!" I wheeze in between breaths. Jeremy swats me with the string.

"Like you couldn't have done better!"

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. The day heats up as the sun rises, and pretty soon, I've discarded my coat and rolled up my sleeves. Before I know it, I'm waving goodbye to Jeremy and walking home on my own. True to form, Caroline has stayed late to perfect everything and chew out Matt.

"You can just walk home," she had said. "Mom should be home." I had looked down, a little apprehensive about being home alone with Aunt Liz. I had feigned enthusiasm.

"Cool. We'll have fun." I followed this up with a weak smile, almost hoping that Caroline would notice. She didn't. She had murmured something about bringing pepper spray and rushed off to fix some minor injustice. As I left the bustling gazebo behind, I had reflected, _Caroline and Aunt Liz are a lot alike. They both get caught up in things, and they both tend to leave, well, me on my own._ I looked up just in time for a bright sun ray burst through the clouds and bathed my face in soft yellow light. _But at least I'm here. It's so pretty- much better than some lab somewhere._ From out of nowhere, homesickness hit me with the intensity of a freight train. _I wonder what Mom is doing right now_, I had wondered. _Probably taking samples from some test, or maybe drafting one of her scientific papers._

Now that I'm almost home, the sun is setting behind the tall, leafy trees that line the sidewalk. The air is cooling down, but it's warm enough for me to drape my coat over my arm. The street is totally abandoned except for me and someone far down the street. I squint and finger the pepper spray in my pocket. Despite myself, I laugh a little. _Okay Emma, _I scold myself_,_ don't get paranoid now. It's a guy. _He's pretty normal looking, right?_

He does look pretty average. His hair is brownish-blonde. It's curly, and it's smoothed back haphazardly. He looks amused. A small smile is tugging at the corners of his lips. Unlike me, he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. _I should say hi. Just to be nice. But not nice enough that it's creepy._ I smile and call out. "Hello. Nice day, isn't it?"

Although it seems pretty vanilla to me, my comment seems to amuse him to no end. He replies, "It's a bit too… sunny for my tastes. But yes, I suppose some may like it." He has a strong British accent. I remember my conversation with Alex and Isabella and relax a little.

"I guess." The man stops and surveys me. I stop too, and my unease creeps back in. I put my hand in my pocket again and finger the pepper spray. This only makes the man even more amused.

"And what is your name?" He asks.

"Um… Emma. What's yours?" His grin gets wider. He looks to the sky, as if thinking hard.

"I guess you could call me… Nik."


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Okay, I'm officially creeped out. As Nik gets closer and closer, I walk slower, hoping to delay the inevitable collision. When we're about to pass each other, Nik stops. My momentum carries me forward and I hit Nik's shoulder. I lean away, trying and failing to be discreet.

"Careful there, love." Nik reaches out a hand to steady me and I stand.

"Thanks, but I got it." Nik laughs. His chuckle sounds ordinary enough, but I shiver. Something about him is off. Something important.

"Of course you do, love," Klaus smirks, "Just like your cousin. Caroline, isn't it?" He takes a step closer and grabs my hair. "Funny, you look so alike." I can't move. I can't breathe. My heart is racing. My mind is whirring at a hundred miles an hour. I try to form a coherent thought, but fear jumps on it and pins it down.

Now that I look back on it, what I did was stupid and ill thought out. It was a bad plan. No, it was barely a plan. It was probably the only thing that kept me alive.

I whip out the pepper spray and press down, hard. I aim the spray for Nik's eyes. The can empties out and I drop it. It clattered noisily against the cracked pavement. Instead of doubling over in pain like I expect him to, he starts to laugh. He bends over and shakes. He wipes his eyes.

"Oh, I do like you! Maybe you will make it out of here alive," Nik gets out. Panic courses through me. I'm pretty sure he just threatened my life.

"You're crazy!" I scream. I sprint away, my lungs burning and panic pulsing at every step. In the distance, I hear a voice.

"Until next time!"

The next morning dawns warm and bright. I wake up to sunlight filtering through my open window. I sit up and stretch. I yawn and lean over to the bedside table. I reach for my book. As soon as my fingers touch the cover, my door bangs open. I squeak and draw up my covers, thoughts of a vengeful Nik coming to mind. Instead, I find Aunt Liz.

"Oh good, you're up. So let's get going." I kicked off my covers and slipped on some socks.

"Wait, now?" Aunt Liz is already halfway down the hall. She looks back, her eyes puzzled.

"Yes… when else?" I shut the door and get changed. I glance at the mirror that hangs behind the door. I wrinkle my nose at the state of my hair. I washed it after Nik touched it, but my hair managed to get wavy overnight. I throw it into a braid and race downstairs. Aunt Liz is already at the door, looking impatient.

"There you are. Let's go. I've got a security meeting with Damon and Alaric and we're late." I wince.

"Sorry. Who's Alaric?"

"He's been with the Gilberts since Jenna… passed."

"Oh." I'm not sure how to respond. Instead, I follow her out the door. She opens the car door and jumps in.

"Come on, we're driving." I jump in and slam the door behind me. I put my seatbelt on, and Aunt Liz pulls out of the driveway. She stares straight ahead, my face a mask of concentration. Her fingers rap against the steering wheel. I can tell that she isn't in the mood for a conversation, so I prop my head in my hands and stare through the window. The landscape rushes by. Too soon, we pull into the parking lot and I climb out.

"Meet me here at two if you're still here, okay? Oh, I'm late. See you!" Aunt Liz dashes off without a look back. I call after.

"Bye!" She flaps her hand without looking back. I smile and roll my eyes a little. Aunt Liz may claim that she's nothing like my mother, but they're so alike. Mom used to forget to feed me sometimes when she was in the middle of a project. Luckily, I knew how to make Pop Tarts. Well, I thought I knew. Mom caught me trying to put the microwave in the oven. I guess four year old me thought it "needed to be hotter." Mom was definitely more careful after that, but she's always been the absentminded professor.

I guess I'm like that too. I already can't find the drink voucher Caroline gave me. I dig through my pockets and weave through the thickening crowd. Somewhere near the edge of the pavilion, a band is playing. The cheerful melody mixes with the shrieks of children running around on the playground. A warm breeze stirs the picnic area. I lift my head and take it all in. The smell of hamburgers drifts over from one of the food booths. I manage to avoid getting splashed by the children playing in the lake. I notice with satisfaction that the rope swings that we put up yesterday are popular with the little kids. I stand and watch long enough to see a small boy, maybe seven years olds, throws himself onto the swing. He clings onto the rope for dear life, a smile kindling on his face.

Soon enough, I spot someone I recognize. "Alex!" I stand on my tiptoes and wave. Alex looks up and looks around. I wave and her face brightens. She gestures, clearly asking me to come over. I grin and make my way through the crowd.

"Hey, Emma! I didn't know if you were coming or not," Alex calls.

"I'm so glad I came," I answer back. I look around. Isabella is here along with three girls I don't recognize. A tall girl with wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes waves.

"Hi, I'm Kate," she introduces herself. She points to a tall girl with pin straight chestnut hair and brown eyes. "That's Amie." Amie waves. A smiling girl with wavy brown hair waves a little.

"I'm Cammie," she finishes. I wave awkwardly.

"Hi," I falter. I bite my lip and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Are you guys going to be freshmen next fall too?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. I'm just glad I survived the portfolio last year!" The girls all giggle to what's clearly an inside joke. I laugh a little too, but then I feel stupid.

"What's a portfolio?" I ask.

Kate makes a face. "It's this huge assignment we do for school. You write a bunch off essays, put them in a binder, and decorate it."

"Oh, cool." I say. The band seems to get louder, filling the really awkward silence. I ask them about their favorite TV shows, and we get to talking about reality shows.

"What if there was a show about Mystic Falls?" I wonder.

Sarah laughs. "Who would want to make a show about this sleepy old town?"

Eventually, we decide to go to the food stand and get fries. The girls chatter during the long wait for the food. I find out that while Kate is funny, she's also wicked nice. She's athletic, too- she's on a hockey team, and she's on the same soccer team and Alex and Isabelle. Amie seems nice, too. From what I saw of the decorations on her purse, she's really artistic. We share an opinion on math (it stinks). Cammie is really fun to talk to. She protests when Alex shows me her sketches.

"Oh my gosh guys, they stink! Alex, give them back!" Cammie protests.

I gawk at her. "Are you kidding me? Those are amazing!" The pencil strokes lightly portray a girl with her hands behind her back. Cammie has shaded the eyes so they actually look like they're staring right at you. I brush my fingers against the delicate strokes, shaking my head in wonder.

When we finally get our food, we realize that we never grabbed ketchup.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get it," I laugh. I turn on my heel and float over to the station, a huge smile on my face. I'm glad that I met these guys, I think. I fill up a plate with ketchup. I make little faces. When I look up, my eyes seek out my friends. However, instead of finding Alex, I see someone else. Him.

"Nik," I whisper. As if on cue, he looks up. I duck down. My pulse is racing. I crawl towards the side and clutch the edge. Slowly, I edge myself around and sneak a glance at the pavilion. He's still there. Crap, I think. Think, Emma, think. He can't know I'm here. I should lead him away from my friends… but then I'll be a target. Oh my gosh, what do I do? My mind is racing.

"Are you alright, miss?" A middle-aged man is looking down at me, clearly concerned. I open my mouth, and then close it. I stand as quickly as I can and dust myself off.

"Um… yeah, but thanks. My… my contact lens fell, see, and um… it was on the ground, so I…" The poor man looks even more confused I blush and mumble something vague about finding something small. I rush off in the opposite direction. The man has given me an idea- blend in with the crowd.

I slip into a throng of partygoers and duck my head. I match their speed and I try to copy their mannerisms. I risk a quick glance over my shoulder. Nik is glancing around, looking for… what? As my group turns the corner, I'm exposed again. I look up. Through the forms of people passing, I see Nik's amused smile. He starts towards me and I break out into a sprint. I fly past the vendors, ignoring the confused glances from all around. I turn the corner and trip. I scramble up and run wildly. I don't even know where I'm running anymore. I turn a corner and fly into something solid.

It's Jeremy. I bend over and rest my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. My heart is still pumping wildly. I laugh a little and look up.

"Um… hi?" I say sheepishly. Jeremy looks confused.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Why are you running?"

"Oh… it's silly. Well, I guess it is now," I start. "Wait… what are you doing out here?" By now, we're far from the noise of the festival. We're standing at the edge of the woods. Jeremy's face darkens and he crosses his arms.

"I asked you first," he replies.

"Fine," I huff. "I ran into this guy yesterday and he freaked me out. I saw him again and I guess I panicked."

"What guy?" Jeremy urges. His face is tense. "Did you get his name?"

I cross my arms. "I don't get why this is such a big deal, Jeremy!" "What was his name?" Jeremy repeats, his voice laced with something that I can't quite place.

"It was Nik! Why does this even matter?" Jeremy's face changes in an instant. His mouth opens, and he goes a little pale. He sticks his hands in his pockets.

"I… I have to go." He pushes past me and calls, "I'll call you." I stare after him, dumbfounded. I start to follow him, but I lose him when he disappears into the crowd. I go back to find my friends and make up some story about the ketchup being out. We still laugh and joke around, but the shine has gone off the day. I can't stop thinking about Jeremy's reaction to Nik. How does he know him? Is Nik something worse than I thought? Why was Jeremy so afraid? I tape a note written on a napkin to Aunt Liz's car and go home early.

I try to stop myself from waiting at the phone. I occupy myself with average stuff- reading, writing, swimming, and even playing soccer. I call Alex a few times, but I never go over to Jeremy's. I haven't forgotten our argument. It's stupid, but I don't want to be the first one to apologize for once. About a week later, I get a short text.

**Jeremy- wanna meet my house to research the anna thing?**

I frown. I still haven't forgotten about the kickoff fight. Maybe I was a little wrong, but Jeremy was being a jerk too. I text him back.

**Emma- whyd u freak about nik? **

**Jeremy- r u coming or not? **

**Emma- yes.**

I feel a little bad about ragging on Jeremy. Who knows? Maybe he has some secret girlfriend or something and I caught them meeting up. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he's an evil vampire who wants to take over the world. How am I supposed to know? So on Monday night, I go over to the Gilbert's with a pencil and an open mind.

Jeremy opens the door and smiles. "Hey. I got some books out in the living room." It's like nothing ever happened between us. I smile and step inside. I kick off my shoes and hang up my coat.

"Great. I have a feeling something big's going to happen tonight." I laugh a little. "Wow, I sound ridiculous." I make my voice robotic. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"_

"Um… wow." Jeremy cringes.

"I just went full nerd on you, didn't I?" I rub the back of my neck, embarrassed yet again. "Er… let's get working."

The living room is bathed in soft light. Books spill out from the shelves and are strewn all over the couch. A solitary candle flickers on a small coffee table. I set down my bag, lean against a shelf, and get working. Jeremy and I work in comfortable silence. We exchange tidbits as we find them.

"This guy says he can see the ghost of his dead wife."

"This lady has her own show where she talks to people's dead pets…"

"Pets can't even talk on Earth!" No matter how many books we scour, we can't find anything. Every single person in these books are frauds or completely mental. About an hour and a half in, the doorbell sounds. I yawn and close my book. I lean my head back and find Jeremy sprawled out on the couch, dead asleep. A book is lying upside down and his chest. I grin and rub my eyes. I pull myself to my feet and swat him with my book.

"Wake up, lazy." Jeremy jumps and rubs his eyes.

"Wait, what?" He struggles to hold in a yawn.

"Someone's at the door. I'll get it." I lope out of the room. Jeremy grabs my wrist and smiles, the very picture of innocence.

"You're the best," he smirks.

"Save it, Gilbert." Night has fallen outside. Through the Gilbert's side windows, I can see the stars twinkling. The house is eerily quiet. Every little creak of the house makes me jump. As I walk up to the door, I'm seriously regretting my decision. I would go get Jeremy, but I really don't want to make the walk back through the empty house. I get to the door and call, "Who's there?" There's no reply. I shiver. Hoping that I don't end up like every single horror star ever, I grip the door knob and open the door.


	9. I Become the Messenger

**This is pretty short, but the next one is in progress- promise! I might not be able to update for a while because finals week is fast approaching, and I need to study. **

I've never seen the guy standing in front of me before. Trust me; he isn't someone that I'd forget, even if I just passed him on the street. His hair is a sandy brown color that resembles the light bark of the trees around him. His deep brown eyes glitter with intelligence. There isn't a move I make that escapes his careful notice. He stands on the Gilbert's front porch with the relaxed confidence of someone that had stood in the very same spot countless times before. Still, he seems uneasy. He throws glances over his shoulder. He shuffles his feet. I can't get a read on him. For the second time in two days, I have no idea what to make of the person standing in front of me. When he speaks, his voice is deeper than I expect.

"You aren't Elena," he accuses. His eyes harden and something like hope dies in them.

"No," I venture, "I don't know where Elena is. Sorry." The man crosses his arms.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Still, that isn't what I'm here for. I have a message from Klaus." The man waits for me to respond. I shrug.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea who that is. Do you want me to get Jeremy?" My voice trails off. The man shakes his head.

"No, you'll do." He takes a step closer. "You know, my brother said something not too long ago that seems to apply to right now. Now, this isn't verbatim, but here goes. I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "Because it sends a message." I step back.

"Jeremy!" I scream. "Run!"

The man continues. "I won't kill you today. I need you to be my messenger. Tell Elena and Damon and whoever else cares to stop looking for me. Tell them to give up. I don't want to be found."

"Emma!" Jeremy yells. "What's wrong?"

The man sighs, looking defeated. "I'm sorry." Without further warning, he lunges at me. With impossible speed, I fly backwards and hit the stairs. I grunt and slide down, lying in the wreckage of the railing. My shoulder burns and I can't catch my breath. My chest rises and falls rapidly. A single tear rolls down my face. Through a haze of pain, I watch the man bend down next to me. His eyes seem different. It almost looks like vines are creeping down his face, growing every second. His teeth are sharper somehow.

"And one more thing- tell my brother not to mess with Elena." He bends down, grabs my wrist, and brings it to his mouth. I watch Jeremy enter the room from the corner of my eye. He runs towards us, brandishing a stake. I try to get up to help him, but the room is spinning too fast. What is Jeremy yelling? I can't hear. I open my mouth to warn Jeremy about the man. Before I get the chance, the pain overwhelms me and the world goes dark.


	10. Blood Really is Thicker Than Water

The first thing I notice is how tired I am. It's weird, but I feel like I've been asleep. Weirder still, I can't remember going to bed. My cheek feels weird. It doesn't feel as smooth as my pillow. It smells weird, too- kind of like… a carpet? The memories begin to limp back into my brain. They rise to the surface quickly. I remember Jeremy and my stomach lurches. Is he okay?

I tentatively open my eyes and sit up. I'm lying on the floor of the Gilbert's living room. That explains the carpet smell. I sit up and rub my head. I wrap my arms around my knees and absentmindedly trace my fingers along the surface of the floor. My fingers knock against a water bottle. I turn it over and pluck off a post it note. It's in Jeremy's messy scrawl. I squint and make out, _Drink the rest when you wake up._ I take a sip. It's weird… it's thick. It tastes weird. It isn't water, so what is it? A voice comes from the door.

"Oh, look. You found the blood," Damon's voice resounds from the doorway. I choke. I spit the liquid all over myself and wipe my mouth repeatedly.

"I found the _what_?" My voice is hysterical. Damon snickers, puts his hands up, and walks away. "Damon, what did I find?"

"The blood, Emma." It's Jeremy. He leans against the door and smiles ruefully. A huge smile breaks out over my face.

"You're okay!" I say, stating the obvious. I start to get up. He shakes his head.

"Sit. The blood isn't all the way through your system yet," Jeremy commands. He enters the room and sits next to me. I lean against the couch and close my eyes to fight off waves of dizziness.

"Please tell me you're joking about that," I cringe. Jeremy won't meet my eyes. He shakes his head. I gag. "Oh my gosh. Oh jeez, whose blood? And why on _Earth_ am I drinking…" I gag again. "Blood?"

"That would be my blood." Damon's back, but there's someone with him. Caroline strides in.

"You were losing so much blood. You could've died, but it saved you. It fixed your shoulder, too," she explains. I raise my shoulder experimentally. It actually doesn't hurt.

"Okay, let me ask again- what the heck happened back there? There was a guy- and he asked for Elena- and he attacked me- and then he_ drank blood from my wrist._ Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that not something a human being would do?" No one answers. I push on. "Unless he wasn't human."

Caroline's voice is soft when she replies. "What do you think he was?"

I shiver. "A vampire." Forget pins dropping- I bet that if a mouse breathed, I would know exactly where to turn to tell it to shut up. I look around. Jeremy's face is solemn. So is Caroline's. Damon looks dead serious.

"What did he say?" Damon asks.

"He said to stop looking for him. He doesn't want to be found. And he told Damon to stop messing with Elena," I answer. Damon's reaction is immediate. He swears under his breath, turns around, and punches the nearest picture. The glass cracks and baby Caroline's face splits in two.

Caroline isn't fazed. "Mom's going to be annoyed," she informs him.

Damon turns back to us and scowls. "Stefan's an idiot."

Stefan. Wasn't that the name of Elena Gilbert's boyfriend?

"Wait," I demand, "Exactly how many vampires are in this town?"

Jeremy pipes up, "Dozens. Mystic Falls is crawling with them."

Caroline admits, "I'm a vampire." I gasp.

"What? For how long?" I lean away a little. "Is Aunt Liz a vampire too?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Vampirism isn't genetic, stupid. I'm one, too." That I can see. The black ensemble, the sarcastic remarks, and the deadly vibe he gave off- seeing Damon as a creature of the night was not a huge stretch. But not my cousin. Caroline was the kind of girl with a future. She's bright. Sunny. But according to what I know about vampires, Caroline wasn't going to get older.

"So you're a vampire," I state. It isn't a question. "Do you drink blood?"

Caroline nods. "I usually use blood bags. Some people prefer it from the vein, others from animals. It's a preference thing."

Caroline fills me in on what it means to be a vampire. She tells me about drinking blood, being invited in to other people's houses, burning in the sun, everything. She lets me see the ring that protects her from burning up, and she explains what would happen if she didn't wear it. Occasionally, Damon or Jeremy will pipe in with what she misses. When Caroline explains vervain, I notice that my bracelet is missing. Jeremy tosses it over and I shove it on my wrist. I feel better with it on. Safer, almost. I shudder when they describe compulsion.

"Vampires can make you say, do, or act however they want if you're not on vervain," Caroline says solemnly, "So never take off your bracelet, okay?" I agree quickly and tighten my bracelet's clasp. When they finish with general vampire stuff, I ask about Stefan. They recount how Stefan became a ripper to save his brother's life.

"So why did he come back?" I inquire.

No one answers. Jeremy shrugs. "I think deep down… he still loves my sister. He still cares about her." Damon scowls and Jeremy puts his hands up. "Not saying she needs saving."

Next, they pump me for information about Stefan. Did he say where he was going, did he mention anyone else, and did say where he'd been? I answer each question to the best of my ability. They fill me in on what happened when I blacked out. Jeremy called Damon first, and he gave me blood (which I swear still has an aftertaste). Caroline came minutes later.

"Well, this has been fun," Damon states when they're finished. "Now let's compel her and go live happily ever after." I jump.

"Wait, no way! I just found out the truth. I can't just forget it," I plead.

"Well, you're not blabbing to all of your little friends," he replies heatedly. We agree on a compromise. Damon will compel me not to tell anyone about Mystic Falls' vampire population. Caroline would do it, but she's younger and they're afraid that the compulsion won't take. I remove my bracelet and brace myself. I look at Damon. My stomach flips.

"Do it." My voice is flat, emotionless. I chain down my fear and lift my chin. "I'm ready."

Damon pupils get smaller. "You will not tell anyone what you know about vampires. You don't tell your mom, you don't tell your little friends, you don't tell your pet hamster. Most of all, you don't tell Elena. It would upset her and she doesn't need that right now. Got it?"

"Got it." The words flow from my mouth without my permission. Damon's eyes go back to normal and I relax. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Jeremy throws me my bracelet and I stuff it back on.

Damon stands. "I'm out." He strides out of the room. A few seconds later, I hear the door slam. Caroline checks her watch.

"Yeah, me and Emma should go too." I crane my neck. According to the watch, I've been asleep for twenty minutes. It felt like way longer. "I'll be in the car."

"So there are vampires in Mystic Falls," I tell the ground.

"Yeah," Jeremy answers from the couch. "But I'm human. Elena is."

"Have you ever been compelled?" I ask him anxiously.

He nods. "Probably more than even I know."

"It's awful," I whisper. "I was so powerless, and that was a pretty tame request. If Damon had told me to rob a bank, I'd be holding up Mystic Falls Union right now. I had no control over myself. It wasn't even me. It was some… lemming girl that would listen and do whatever a vampire told me."

Jeremy laughs. "That's humanity in Mystic Falls."

All of a sudden, I want to scream. "Gosh, I've been so _stupid!_ I found some vervain in the cupboard and I asked Caroline if she was making a freaking bouquet. I was nosy and dumb and selfish and wrong. Why didn't anyone tell me I was in over my head?" I'm crying. Jeremy opens his arms and I melt into them. All I can do is sob.

"My cousin is dead," I hiccup, "But she's not. And we're just stupid mortals, so what do we know anyway?"

Jeremy shakes his head. "I hate it too. That's why I picked up the crossbow. When I'm shooting, I feel like nothing can bring me down. I'm the strong one, and I decide who lives and who dies. No one can keep the biggest news of my sister's life from her." A dark cloud passes over his face.

"It's for the best. It would upset her and she doesn't need the negativity right now." I cover my mouth. Damon's compulsion is still lingering.

"Whatever," Jeremy murmurs.

I take a deep breath and swipe the tears off my face. "Thanks. And sorry."

Jeremy looks confused. "For what?"

I laugh. "Here's my speech." I start. "I'm sorry that I've been so selfish. Everything has been about me, and that's not fair to you. You have it worse than me in the whole vampire department. I've been very sorry for myself today, which was dumb. And thanks because you get it- humanity. You know how it is to feel powerless, probably way more than I do." I pull away from the hug and stand up straighter. I feel better now, enough to joke around. "You know, we should have a human club. We'd meet every fourth Saturday. This time the meeting was focused on me, but Saturday it's all Jeremy."

Jeremy laughs. "I'll bring the cake."

"Deal." The room gets quiet. It's time for me to leave. I grab my coat and walk to the front door. The railing is still in ruins. I have no idea what Jeremy is going to tell Elena, but it better be good. The poor thing is broken beyond repair. I think that the Salvatores are planning to pay for it, but still. I also feel bad for whoever has to explain the damage to the construction guys. That's one scene I wouldn't want to miss.

I say goodbye to Jeremy run to the car. I apologize to Caroline for holding her up. She's quiet.

"You okay?" I ask. I know that Stefan was her friend.

"Yeah," she answers, "But the sooner we get Stefan back, the better. Knowing Stefan, he isn't done with us yet."


	11. A New Lead

**A/N- I haven't written in a long time! I'm really sorry. This chapter is a little rushed, but I wanted to update :) Thanks!**

Life goes on.

The next morning, the sun rises just as dutifully as it always has. The birds still chirp and the flowers still bloom. However, one thing is different.

Me.

Caroline is still my cousin, but I'm cautious around her now. She's a _vampire._ She's still my favorite cousin inside. I see it, I understand it, but I can't bring myself to care. I know why she didn't tell me, but some irrational part of me insists that she should've. Is that selfish? Probably. Am I a horrible person for being distant and avoiding her? Definitely. Gradually, I begin to reach out again. Jeremy first. We get ice cream, pull pranks on the mean cat lady next door, and generally avoid the whole vampire thing.

I start going to Alex's soccer scrimmages. I actually really look forward to them. I play midfield. Usually, we play each other, but today we managed to arrange a scrimmage against some team called the Buccaneers.

I get to the field pretty late, so the coach sits me out the first shift. I sit on the bench next to Kate, one of the girls I met at the festival.

"So why are you here?" Kate asks.

"Um, I like soccer," I answer.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Well, duh! I mean in Mystic Falls."

"Oh!" I laugh. "Dumb of me. Right… um, I'm visting my cousin. Caroline Forbes." I spit out the word cousin. I'm not really ready to forgive her yet.

Kate was tying her shoes, but she stops, recognition kindling in her eyes. Her gaze flicks up to my face. "Forbes… as in Bill Forbes?" I nod, and she makes a face.

She sits up and crosses her arms. "I hate that guy. Please tell me he isn't your dad," she fumes.

I study her curiously. "No, he's my uncle. How do you know him? He skipped town years ago."

Her voice is tight. She points over at a middle aged man on the sidelines. I see the resemblance right away. His light brown hair is the exact shade as Kate's, and he stands with the same casual air as his daughter. "That's my dad. He's dating Wonder Bill," she throws out the sarcasm with the practiced technique of a pro. "Really hoping he isn't your idol or anything. That guy is a total jerk."

I laugh. "Nope, not my idol. I barely knew him before he left. Why do you hate him so much?" She opens her mouth to reply, but the coach walks over and she closes it. He places his hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, sub for Cammie at right forward. Emma, sub for Isabelle in left mid." We spring up and jog to center field to sub.

The game is really fun. It's nice to play some new people once and a while, and we actually get subs since we aren't playing each other. You can really tell that the girls have an admirable camaraderie. They pass the ball unselfishly, and there are no ball hogs on the team. Kate turns out to be deadly on offense, and Alex isn't afraid to get down into the mud for saves. Cammie plays with an aggressive style that complements mine and Isabella's finesse well. I manage to give Cammie an assist. Bri, Rose, and Amie hold the line at defense, rarely letting the ball get near the box. Alex, the team's goalie, makes an amazing save on a penalty kick. However, she misses a really well placed ball that shoots into the top shelf at a hundred miles an hour. We catch up at the last second when Isabella gets a run and places the ball near the post and past the Buccaneer's goalie. The score ends at 2-2.

The entire game, I try to talk to Kate, but we never get the chance. I finally catch her after the coach's post-game talk. I catch up in the parking lot.

"Kate!" I pant, "Hey." We fall into a comfortable rhythm, walking to the end of the parking lot where her dad, Steven, waits in their truck.

Her voice is downcast. "I guess you want to hear about your uncle, huh?" I nod. She sighs. "He's good to my dad. He's nice to me. I mean, he can be intense sometimes, and sometimes he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread, but I like him. Usually."

"So why did you hate him so much earlier?" She shrugs.

"My dad and I… it was just us for a long time. I guess I'm just not used to sharing him, you know?"

I try to imagine my mom dating again, and I find myself nodding. "Yeah, I see what you mean." She takes a deep breath and hands me a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it.

"Here. We usually live in Georgia, but for the summer, we're here. Call me sometime, and you can meet your uncle." We're at the truck now. I stuff the paper in my pocket and wave to her dad. He waves back, then yells to Kate.

"Come on, we'll be late!" Kate waves goodbye, and I start home. The paper feels warm in my pocket. Caroline loves her father. Maybe we could meet him together. My mind flashes back to Stefan's face with the vines under his eyes, and picture it on her face. I shudder. No, not Caroline. Not yet.

When I get home, Aunt Liz is in the kitchen reading some papers. I walk in and plop down across from her. She gives a start and stuffs the papers into her briefcase.

"How was the scrimmage?" she asks.

"Good, what's new with you?" I ask.

"I'm going out to dinner with Caroline," she responds offhandedly.

I'm dumbfounded. "Really?"

Aunt Liz nods. Her phone dings and she sighs again. "I've gotta get to work. Are you okay here?" I nod, and she gives me a hug. "Love you, bye!" She dashes out of the house.

Even Aunt Liz has gotten over Caroline's vampirism. I guess it's my turn. I'm being an idiot. I have to stop being afraid of my own cousin. When Caroline lets herself back into the house an hour later, I surprise her by running into a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I've been an idiot," I whisper. She hugs me harder and whispers back.

"Everyone goes through it, trust me. I did."

I pull away. "No more secrets… okay?"

Caroline laughs a little. "I can't promise that. It's my job to keep you safe, and that means not knowing too much."

Childishly, I respond, "Then I'll keep you safe, too."

I start to tell her about meeting Steven, but I stop myself. Kate's voice rings in my head. "_He can be intense sometimes…" _Aunt Liz was furious about vampirism. What if Uncle Bill was the same? I should go check it out. It _was_ my uncle, and it was perfectly safe._ I'd _be safe. I make up my mind and nod.

Caroline notices. "What?"

I shake my head and smile innocently. "Nothing," I reply, "I just have a phone call to make."


End file.
